Oceans Apart
by ilovewayne1939
Summary: The war is over. But does the end of war mean end of problems for Harry and Ginny?
1. Ginny's Disappearance

**Ginny's Disappearance**

"You are not going Ginny," said Harry forcefully.

"And who are you tell me what iI should or shouldn't do?"

"Your boyfriend"

"Don't you dare use it on me!" yelled Ginny.

"Ginz please listen-"

"Harry you are being ridiculous. I promised Robin that I would be there to help her to get through these months. She is going to need my help Harry. She is pregnant and is going to be a mother to a fatherless child in five months Harry. Are you telling me not to help her when she needs it?" asked Ginny furiously.

They have been at this for over an hour now. Even though the war has been over for over three months now, there were Death Eaters who escaped and have been launching attacks on muggles and targeting Ginny's family. But he has been really paranoid lately, thought Ginny.

"No I don't think like that Ginz. I just think now is not the right time. It is getting dark out there. Maybe one of your friends can take care of Robin tonight," said Harry.

"No Harry!" said Ginny sternly.

"Please Ginz…."

"Harry honey calm down!" said Ginny putting her arms around Harry and seating him on the couch. "Honey, listen to me. You have to stop being so paranoid and worried. I will be fine. It is just for tonight. I will back by tomorrow morning. Okay?" asked Ginny showing Harry her puppy eyes.

Unable to resist her puppy eyes Harry reluctantly agreed. "Okay on one condition. After tonight, I will come with you whenever you go to Robin's home. I know you hate being coddled and I know you can take care of yourself but it is a necessary precaution. It would make me feel better. Please?"

"Alright! If it would make you feel better then okay, you can accompany me next time," said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Ginz I am sorry if I have been a little overbearing lately," said Harry looking at his lover apologetically.

Ginny made an unladlylike-snort and said. "A little? My own Dad didn't order me around like that."

"I am really sorry. However, Ginz I am only doing it because I love you and I- I can't lose you. I wish someone could come with you to escort you."

"Harry if you make that suggestion one more time I am gonna beat you with a Bludger Bat. Everybody else is busy and let them be. I will be back before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny leaned to give him a quick peck on his lips but Harry deepened it. After a while Ginny pulled away and said," I promise I will be safe and I will be back tomorrow morning. We will spend the rest of the day and night. Sound great?"

Harry smiled wickedly at her emphasis on spending the night with him at his apartment. The Burrow was not a safe place to have sex in the open ears of the Weasley family who were overprotective of Ginny. Not to mention Ron thought Harry. "Well I will be waiting for here at The Burrow and then we can go to my apartment tomorrow to spend the day."

"That sounds good. And I will be there with that black thing you love on me," said Ginny smiling wickedly. She will never forget the awestruck expression on his face when he saw her wearing the black silk lingerie last night. That was the best sex we have had so far, thought Ginny smiling at the memory.

Harry's eyes widened remembering last night and said, "O My God! Ginz do not plant such an image in my mind before I go to work. It becomes really hard to concentrate."

Ginny laughed. "Goodbye ." Then she left.

Ginny hummed while walking in the cool August night. She saw the moon at its full shape in the sky. This reminded her of Remus and Tonks who had lost their lives in the battle of Hogwarts. She really missed them, Fred, and Colin who died leaving behind a pregnant Robin alone to deal with the pressures of parenthood. Not that it was his fault thought Ginny.

She came across the street, which was a shortcut to Robin's house. She started thinking about the immediate days after the war. It was a blur really.

Even in those grieving periods, Harry was the best source of comfort to her even though they did not speak for a long time after the war. Harry needed sometime, to get his mind around the last few years of his. She knew she was a source of comfort for him too. Countless times, she had caught him staring at her as he used to during his sixth year.

It was not until the end of May that Harry started coming out of his shell. He started talking to her family. Ron was extremely delighted to have his friend back having previously thought that they were going to lose him. Hermione too shared his enthusiasm.

They kissed when they were swinging on a hammock one Sunday afternoon having discussed many things they faced in the past year. For Ginny, the kiss lasted for an eternity. She knew then, she never wanted to let him relationship flourished after that. Harry started working as an Auror and she was going to Hogwarts to complete her education and then join Harry in Auror office.

Even after their brief dating before Harry went for his quest Harry was a little shy about talking about their relationship to her in the beginning. Eventually he got over it and began sharing things that he had never told anyone before. His time with the Dursley, finding about Hogwarts, finding about the prophecy and his time while they he was hunting the Horcruxes. It was during one of these times that he told her about his feelings for her. It was on the day of Ginny's seventeenth birthday and they had come to furnish Harry's apartment in muggle London. After they finished with the furnishing, they started talking about various things. Harry was a bit down as she was going to go to Hogwarts next month and he would not be able to see her much. So he tried to spend most of his time with her. He was telling her the truth about Severus Snape, when all of a sudden he went quite.

"Harry is something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"You know what; I never fully understood why Snape did what he did until now. He loved my mom. Just like-"he came to a stop afraid of what he was going to say.

Ginny probed gently, "What?"

"I love you".

Ginny was shocked. She loved him and she knew he loved her too. However, she had never expected him to say those three words to her so soon. She knew that for a person who has gone through so much and lost so much it was difficult and scary to express such feelings. Yet he had. It felt wonderful. She hugged him and kissed, as she never had before. She never realized until then, how wonderful it felt to hear those three words by the person you love the most in the world.

They made love there in that apartment. It was unplanned and spontaneous just like their first kiss. When Harry started making love to her the words I am lost flashed in her mind. In that moment, she knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved Harry.

She was so wrong.

Taking a turn to a deserted street, Ginny thought Life is as perfect as it could get in 4 months after the war. Well except for the Death Eaters still on the loose.

A cool breeze blew and she thought We are moving on. Life will get better.

Life was perfect for Ginny Weasley until...

She felt something hit the back of her head and then everything went black. She felt nothing.


	2. Jennifer Neveu

JENNIFER NEVEU

***

It was dark when Ginny opened her eyes. She tried to move but found out that she was tied to a bedpost. She looked around her and found that she was in a cell that smelt of blood. There was only one small window in the far corner of the room. She saw her wand sitting on the windowsill. She tried to summon it but gave up knowing that it was useless. She sighed and started to think of other ways of getting out of this place.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps from outside the cell. The door to the cell opened and a house elf wearing a horrible pillow cover entered. He saw her and said to someone outside," She is awake Master."

"Thank You Willow."

It didn't take more than a few second for Ginny to recognize the voice. Her insides instantly turned cold and she suddenly had the urge to get up and hex every shit out of that person. The owner of the voice entered the cell. The person was tall, wore a black cloak, had short hair and his face was heavily scarred.

"Hello Sexy!" sneered Amycus Carrow.

"You pathetic bastard! Don't you dare speak to me like that!" screamed Ginny.

Amycus Carrow seemingly unaffected just laughed. Ginny started to yank the ropes that tied her but it only tightened her more. Amycus laughed again at her futile efforts and said,

"It is of no use Darling. The ropes are charmed. The more you pull it or try to yank it, the more they will clutch your hands."

He came towards her and sat down looking at her body. He put his hand on her stomach. Ginny tried to push him but he stopped her efforts with his other hand. He moved his hand along her body caressing her curves while Ginny struggled to to push him out of her way.

"You are so sexy Ginevra, Oh I would love to ravish you!"

"You filthy animal keep your hands of me!" screamed Ginny.

"It is not that easy Darling! No wonder the Saint Potter likes you so much. I must say he is a lucky man." spat Amycus.

He bent down and whispered to her,"And I shall also say that I am about to get lucky."

Ginny spat on his face. Amycus slapped her and put a silencing charm on her.

"Now you listen to me Darling. Your boyfriend ruined my life. He destroyed the Dark Lord and is creating havoc in our business. I know it is only a matter of time before I join my friends in Azkaban. But I wish to go there with my head held high. Imagine the honour I would get from my friends when they will find that I destroyed Potter's life by killing his whore!"

Ginny started struggling harder to get out his hold. She didn't know what to do. She was tied and held tightly by this man who was going to kill her and her wand was on the other side of the cell.

Amycus simply laughed at her efforts and said,"Now I am going to take off that silencing charm so I will hear your cries of pleasure when I am inside you. You can scream bloody murder but know one will hear you because you are not in England right now Darling. You see, this place was a hub of our activities before your boyfriend killed the Dark Lord. It is only fitting that you die a torturous death here."

With a snap of his fingers he removed the the silencing charm and placed a body binding charm on her body except on her face. With one swift movement he removed his clothes. He grabbed Ginny and tore her clothes off her and fell clumsily on her. He slapped her started mauling her and finally he lunged into her. Ginny let out a scream such as she never had before. Amycus continued to slam into her violently while slapping her every now and then. After a while he slid out of her, went to the far corner of the cell and with an iron rod in his hand. He beat her with the rod and Ginny let out a scream. She didn't know what hurt the most. Amycus mauling her or his beatings with the red hot iron rod. She was becoming weaker and weaker with every beating. He then stopped beating her and once again entered her violently.

Ginny lay there unmoving, uncaring, as though she were suffering from some kind of shock. It seemed to her that in the next few hours she died and was reborn as a slut. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings and of what was happening to her. She was filled with a hatred such as she had not known could exist. Her last thought before passing out was to kill Amycus.

***

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a bright room, with lots of windows. She was in a soft bed. She got up but winced when a sudden pain shot between her legs. She was in a beautiful room. The floor was covered with a brown carpet. There were flower vases on the bedside tables. There stood a fireplace in near the door to the room. The clock on the mantle indicated that it was 12 o'clock in the morning.

The door opened and two women rushed into the room. One of them looked like a middle aged healer and the other was plump and short and looked in her fifties.

"Oh good you are awake! We have been so worried!" said the old, plump woman.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"All in good time dear. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Tracy Nixon. I am healer at the St. John Hospital. This is Gracy Hudson who found you on the sea shore a few days ago and brought you here."

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks."

"Where am I?"

"You are the in southern coast of California dear."

"How did I get here?"

"Before answering that question I would like to examine your body first."

Healer Nixon waved her wand over her and muttered some words. After some time she she said, "Well dear, you are still weak, but you will make a speedy recovery. Until then will be there with you to take care of you. Now I would like to ask a few questions Dear. Do you know who you are. What is your name?"

"My name?" asked the girl.

"Oh Merlin! She doesn't remember her name!"exclaimed .

Healer Nixon made some notes in a notepad. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I-I remember passing out and before that I remember someone beating me and I had this urge to kill this person and he- he O My Goodness!"

The girl put her head in her hands and started crying. She felt comforting arms around her and she put her head on the person's shoulder and cried like a baby. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. She was raped and beaten and here she was, not remembering her anything about herself except the horrific images of the incident that flashed in her mind like a horrible nightmare. It was a long time before her sobs subsided. She was handed a glass of cool water. She took it and drank it in one gulp. She asked for more. After five glasses of water and lots of new tissues she was calmed down.

Healer Nixon gently put her arm around her and said,"Dear, would you like to talk about it?"  
The girl shook her head.

"Do you remember the person's face who did this to you?"

Again a negative answer.

The Healer sighed. She sat down beside the girl and said,"Dear, I know that what happened to you was terrible. But it is over and done with. You have to move on from it. I know it is easier said than done. But and I will be there to help you. Okay?"

The girl nodded mutely.

At that moment the door opened and a tall man with grey hair and muscular built entered the room. got up and went to the man.

"Good Afternoon Greg. Thanks for coming at such short notice. This is the girl I told you about." said pointing to the girl on the bed.

The man looked at her and started to move towards her. He had not taken a few steps when The girls started yelling and made to get out of the bed. But healer Nixon pushed her back on the bed and calmed her down by giving more water. After a while the girl calmed down. Healer Nixon addressed to the man.

â€œI am Healer Nixon, Auror Greg. Don't be offended by this girl's outburst. Given what has happened to her she is going to suffer from panic attacks for a while whenever she will see strange men."

"It is fine Healer Nixon. I just wanted ask this girl a few questions about what happened to her."

" I must tell you she has lost her memories and doesn't remember anything about her life except the incident."

The man took a seat beside her and asked,"Do you remember the face of your attacker?"

"No."

"Perhaps we should put her face out on a poster and see if anyone recognizes her." said Healer Nixon.

"No we can't do that. You said when you first examined her she had glamour charms set on her face. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were grey. Her hair is quite red now and she has brown eyes. It means her attacker had changed her appearance to hide her and when the time was right he would find her again. It means she is still in danger. It is best if she stays here for the foreseeable future to stay safe because clearly you were really important to the Death Eaters."

"Her accent indicates that she is Britian. So why don't we send her back to England and see if anyone claims her?" suggested Nixon.

"We don't know for sure that she is from England. Moreover the attacker might have killed her family otherwise he wouldn't have to such extraordinary lengths to hide her. It is better if she stays here in America till she finds her equilibrium and then after that she can go back to pursue her family."

"Yaa, I think you are right,"spoke .

"Alright then. She stays here. I will need to speak to her about the incident but not right now. Inform me , when she is ready for that."

"Yes Greg."

The man turned to the girl and said," Don't worry. You will be just fine. We can't keep calling 'you the girl' forever. Is it okay if we call you Jennifer? Jennifer Neveu?"

"Okay."

"Alright then. I will be off Jennifer. I will see you later."

And then he left. came to Jennifer and asked," Shall I fix you a cup of tea my dear?"

"No thanks . I think I will take a shower and get some rest."

"Alright dear. Just remember this is your home for now. Dont hesitate to ask anything okay?"

Jennifer nodded mutely and got out of the bed.

"Bathroom is to the right dear. Everything you might need is in there." said politely.

Jennifer went to the bathroom, took of her clothes and got into the shower. She was in the shower for a long time thinking about the past that she didn't remember, the present and the future.


	3. Recovery

RECOVERY

Jennifer's days at Aunt Hudson's place flew in a haze. For the first few days her days had the same pattern. Wake up, have breakfast with Aunt Hudson, take a stroll in the mansion's gardens, take a nap, have lunch, crying for herself and having panic attacks, again take a nap till dinner and go to sleep.

She barely ate to keep even a pixie alive. After nearly a month she started coming out of her shell. She found that the mansion she had been living in actually had four more floors. She was surprised to find out that Aunt Hudson had only one maid working for her whose name was Thalia and she helped Aunt Hudson in keeping the mansion clean and starting talking to Aunt Hudson. She was full of life. Aunt Hudson was married to a rich and famous potion maker Sedgewick Hudson who died while working on his own experiments. They had no children so had left everything to his wife. Aunt Hudson wasn't a boring trophy wife. She ran a shop called Beautiful Witch which sold robes mixed with some Muggle trends designed specially for witches with all kinds of accesories. One would think that being rich she must be a spoiled brat. Aunt Hudson was anything but a spoiled brat. She hated sitting idle. She liked to give third or fourth helpings of her food to people who came over for dinner. She was a marvelous cook. Jennifer loved her instantly.

One day she was joined by Aunt Hudson in her morning stroll in the gardens. After a few minutes of silence she started speaking.

"Jennifer dear how are you?" she asked.

" I am fine Aunt Hudson."

"Don't lie to me Jennifer. You are anything but fine!"

"Do you want me to leave Aunt Hudson?"

"No dear, but you can't stay holed up in here forever. It is not healthy. I know its difficult for you but you have to move on. Life goes on. If you just stay here and lose yourself, whoever did this to you will win. But if you accepted this fact and got on with your life then you win morally and mentally. I really think its time that you start finding yourself and get out of this cage dear!"

Jennifer snorted,"You think this big mansion is a cage?"

"A cage is anything that supresses free will and life."

Jennifer just looked at her.

"Dear, I know there is a strong girl in you. You just have to find yourself. I know its easier said than done but I also know you will make it."

With tears filling up in her eyes Jennifer said," I have been thinking of nothing but what has happened to me and who was I before all this. I want to go find my family if they are still alive."

"Dear, remember what Greg said that day? He thinks there is 100% chance that your family is still alive. But it is clear that your attackers were hunting you. They can be former Death Eaters. If you go back they may take you again and might also kill your family. Do you want to put your family in danger?"

"No."

"Then take my advise. Stay here in America and acquire a stable ground. And when you are well enough you can go find you family. Till that time you can stay here with me and figure our what you want to do. Okay?"

"Okay. Infact I have thought about it too. About what to do with my life."

"What's that dear?"

"I want to become an Auror."

"Really? Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. I figured, if I want to stop the people doing what they did to me I have to be someone they fear. If being an Auror will prevent that then I will do it."

Aunt Hudson just looked at her for a long time. For the first time she saw a determined, brave, strong and idealistic woman in Jennifer. But underneath it all she also saw the vulnerability that was a strenght of a woman and also her greatest weakness.

"We will go to the Ministry tomorrow. You can talk to Greg about your plans."

The next day Jennifer found herself sitting in the plush office of Auror Greg. He was sitting opposite to her on his leather chair.

"How are you Miss. Jennifer Neveu?"

"Fine sir."

"May I ask the purpose of your visit?"

Jennifer took a deep breath and said, "I want to join the Aurors sir."

The Auror just looked at her and asked his voice firm but gentle, "What drives you to choose this career path Miss. Neveu?"

"I want to make sure people don't go through what I have been through in these few days."

There was a tone of finality in Jennifer's voice that Greg always thought, an Auror should have. He thought for a long time before he spoke.

"Miss. Neveu, you have been here for only two months. You look fine but I know you are still recovering from the incident. Right now you are not strong enough to carry other people's lives in your shoulder. But that doesn't mean you give up. I suggest you to join the Wizarding school here and maybe a year later we can talk about this again."

"What good would that do to me?"

"You look young and there is no sign of the Trace in you so that means you are seventeen. You attend the final year of the Magic school here, score good marks and your performance in this year will be like the first qualification test. One year is enough time to get over your issues Miss. Neveu and I truly believe that you will make it. I see it in your eyes. Are you in?"

Jennifer thought about the offer for a while. While she was eager to join the Aurors she knew that Greg had a point. She had still not recovered from had what happened to her. She had to find herself before taking on a responsible job of an Auror.

"Okay sir. You will see me a year later here in this building starting the training session with the Aurors."

"That's the spirit. I will let you know about which school will accept you."

A few days later Jennifer was on her way to Princeton Institute of Magical Education in Mexico.


	4. Princeton

PRINCETON

Jennifer loaded her trunk on the carriage and sat down beside the window, an issue of Which Broomstick in her hand. The view outside the train window was beautiful. According to the train conductor the train will reach Princeton by 7 pm. The train was now speeding through a thick dense forest. Jennifer suddenly felt a weird sense of deja vu. The last days had frustrated Jennifer to no end. She had experienced this weird deja vu many times in the last few days. She first felt it when she opened a copy of Which Broomstick. There was no doubt in her mind that she must have been a Quidditch enthusiast in the past. She knew the game really well. It was funny that she didn't remember her name but she knew everything about Quidditch. Since that day she always got new copies of Which Broomstick hoping that she remembers something from her past.

She started leafing through the pages of the magazines when she heard a clattering noise from the corridor. A second later a pretty blonde girl appeared before the door of her compartment. She opened the door and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," said Jennifer a little eagerly. She wanted to make friends in this new place and this blonde could be a start.

The blonde girl hoisted her trunk in the carriage and also her broomstick. Not just any broomstick. It was a firebolt!

The blonde took a seat opposite to her and said,"I am Penny. Penny Di'Silva."

"Jennifer Neveu."

"6th year?"

"No 7th."

"Really? I have never seen you before. Which house are you in?"

"Actually I am new in this university."

"Oh so you must be an immigrant."

"Anything new this month?" asked Penny pointing at the magazine.

"The new Firebolt pro has come up in the market." Jennifer replied.

And so it began. They started talking about Quidditch, The League, their favourite teams, etc. Jennifer really liked her. She hoped that this friendship will be a beginning to her new a life. Penny was smart, attractive and had beautiful blue eyes. She was really funny. Eventually Penny started talking about herself. She was from a small town Nebraska. She was the only daughter of her parents. Her mother had died during childbirth. Her father died when she was 9. Penny's father was a businessman. After his death his partner Ishaan Anand adopted Penny. Penny had been living with her foster parents ever since. They had another son named Samar Anand who was Penny's best friend. When Penny asked Jennifer about her home she simply said, "I don't know."

"You don't know who your parents are?"

"Well actually I don't remember them. I woke up in a bed in California memory wiped. I don't even remember my name. The Auror who found me named me Jennifer Neveu."

"I am sorry."

"It's okay."

They changed the topic and Penny started describing Princeton. Apparently classes in Princeton were made as per the subject students took.

"What are your plans after graduation?"

"I am going to join the Auror Academy."

"Cool! I am going to join the Healer's Academy here. Samar and Ted want to join the Aurors too."

"Ted?"

"He is one of my friends. I will introduce you."

They looked out of the window. It was starting to get dark outside.

"We better change," said Penny, "We will be arriving soon."

Jennifer nodded and got up to change. When the train finally arrived at the station they got down to the chill winds of October.

"Hey Penny! " called a voice that made both the girls turn around.

The guy, who called Penny was tall, had jet black hair, black eyes and a fair complexion. He was very attractive. He walked towards Penny.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Where were you? I wanted to show-"

He stopped when he saw Jennifer. He gave her a once look over and held out his hand with a wicked smile.

"Samar Anand," he said in a thick Indian accent.

"Jennifer Neveu," she took his hand and shook it but she also felt that he squeezed her hand before letting it go. She didn't like it at all.

"Such a lovely name for a lovely girl." he started walking with her. Apparently he had forgotten about Penny. Jennifer gave him a tight smile at his flirtation.

"How come I have never seen you here?"

"That's because she is an immigrant." said Penny subtly announcing her presence.

They walked through a pathway which directly took them to Princeton campus.  
Samar was openly flirting with Jennifer, was trying to chat her up but all Jennifer did was give him a tight smile. At one point Jennifer glared at him to shut him up. Instead he was quite surprised. Samar was used to girls falling for him and they loved when Samar paid any kind of attention. He was the most handsome guy in Princeton according to Penny. Never before had a girl glared at him like that due to his flirting. Samar knew this girl was different and he was goint to win her eventually.

Samar Anand was the son of Ishaan Anand, a renowned researcher. He and Penny were best friends since childhood. Their mother was dead now due to a very rare disease.

They entered a green lawn. It was dark and so Jennifer couldn't make ot the structure of her new school. She decided to explore it next morning. They entered a very large hall which had long tables. Samar, Penny and Jennifer sat together and started talking. The headmaster John Nicholas gave a little welcoming speech and discussed the new rules and welcomed the immigrants. He also asked them to spend a moment of silence for those who fought and died in the war. After that they were all sent to bed

Jennifer was very happy to find out that she was going to share dormitories with Penny. For the first time since she came to America she actually felt happy.

The Princeton Institute was the most gigantic and beautiful structure Jennifer had ever seen. It was a modern structure more like the muggle buildings as far as Jennifer knew. The main campus sat on about five hundred acres in Princeton .It was named Travel Leisue and was one of the most beautiful in the United States. The first building on campus was Nassuada Hall where the whole of Princeton had their meals and also major ceremonies. The campus had 15 green lawns, numerous gardens and the whole of Princeton was surrounded by a thick, dense forest named Rockhard. Inside the buildings the staircases were moving which again gave Jennifer a sense of déjà vu.

Classes had started on full fledge the day after she arrived at Princeton. She had most of her classes with Penny except for Herbology. Much to her annoyance Samar also had taken the same subjects she had which meant she had all the classes with him. He had introduced her to a guy named Theodore Kent. He was decent enough and was the only reason why she tolerated Samar since they both were best friends.

A few days later, Jennifer was strolling in one of the lawns when she discovered the Quidditch pitch. It was quiet early in the morning so no one was practicing in the pitch. She went to the changing rooms and saw a large, wooden cabinet with glass doors that stored seven broomsticks. She recognized Penny's broomstick in the last cabinet. She opened the cabinet and took the broomstick. She was curious to find out if she knew flying. She went outside to the pitch, mounted the broom and then she was up in the air. Though the firebolt was old it flew with lightning speed. She felt wonderful. She felt as if she belonged there. She let out an exhilarating scream enjoying the sensation of wind on her face. It must have been half an hour or few hours or possibly a few days before she came down. After she placed Penn's broomstick in the cabinet she exited the changing rooms. On her way out she ran into Ted who was looking at her with an indignant expression.

"Uhm...Hi", said Jennifer nervously.

"You never told me you could fly!" said Ted, his expression stern.

"Actually I didn't know about it myself till I mounted the broom." said Jennifer still nervous.

By now everyone in Jennifer's class knew that she had amnesia. Apparently Ted knew it too as he nodded.

"You are a natural flier Jennifer." And with that he walked away leaving Jennifer stunned and puzzled.

The next morning Professor Vetra her Defence against the Dark Arts teacher called Jennifer to her office. Jennifer knocked the door before it opened. Like the institute the office was quite modern in its design. It was filled with all kinds of Dark Objects Detectors, Advanced Sneakoscopes etc. A large table sat in front of a big wall lined with shelves of books. Professor Vetra sat on chair behind the table reading a parchment. She looked up when she saw Jennifer.

"Ah come in. Have a seat." she said pointing to one of the chairs in front of the table.

"I talked to yesterday," she said as Jennifer sat on the chair, "He says you are quite a natural flier."

Jennifer didn't know what to say to that thus she preferred to be quite.

"My point is, have you played Quidditch before?"

"You know about my amnesia professor. I might have played Quidditch in my past."

"Hmm. Kent says you will make a very useful player. Especially a Chaser. He says you have that tenacity. He wants you to apply for the Quidditch Team trials for the Chasers. Of course we can't force you to join the team. So my question is, will you join the team?"

It didn't take a fraction of a second for Jennifer to say yes. She went out of the office with a new task

***.  
A few days later Jennifer Neveu was the newest addition to Rock Rangers team as Chaser and Reserve Seeker. Penny,Ted and unfortunately Samar were also in the team. On the first day of her practice she was introduced to Alan Bing and Ken Adams the beaters of the team, Alicia Laye who partnered with her and Penny as Chaser. Ted was the Keeper and the captain and Samar was the seeker. Practice had started in full fledge as the first match of the season was drawing very close. They were going to play against Deadly Bludgers the most brutal and biggest rival of Rock Rangers. The happiest team member was Samar who never left an opportunity to spend time with Jennifer. Everyone except Jennifer could see that he was smitten with her.  
"Hey Jazz how was practice?" addressed Samar.

Jennifer cringed on hearing her new nickname. She hated that name.

"Don't call me Jazz, Samar!"

"Then what should I call you? Jazzy?"

Jennifer glared at him but all he did was wink at her and then he walked away.

Penny was becoming Jennifer's best friend. She felt like she could share anything with Penny. She was understanding and comforting when Jennifer told her about her rape. She didn't give her a pitiful expression. She stared at Jennifer with a thoughtful expression and said,

"You really are a brave girl Jen."

Jennifer smiled ruefully at her nickname which she didn't mind that much and said," If I was brave, I would have been able to defend myself."

"Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have predicted that. You will come out of it Jen, believe me. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you need good shag."

Both of them barked with laughter.

The morning of the Quidditch match dawned. Penny, Ted, Samar and Jennifer went down to the changing rooms after breakfast. After a pep talk by Ted, they went to the pitch and took their positions. The referee released the balls and the game began the seekers flying highest of all. Jennifer took possession of the Quaffle, went past her opponents. She did a spectacular dive to avoid a bludger, sped towards the goalpost and in ten seconds she scored ten points for her teams. An exciting roar filled the stadium. Ten minutes in the game Rock Ranger were leading the game with sixty to twenty. Twenty minutes later Jennifer heard the commentator saying, "Looks like the Rangers Seeker has spotted the snitch and both of them are speeding towards it."

Indeed Samar was speeding towards the snitch. She had to admit that he was a natural flier. It was like he was born to fly. And she loved to watch the determined face Samar had when he spots the snitch. It was like seeing a whole different side of him. Suddenly she saw a bludger aimed at him, speeding towards him which was surely going to knock him off his broomstick. Without thinking she sped towards him and put herself between him and the bludger. Meanwhile Samar caught the snitch the minute the bludger hit Jennifer on her shoulder. Samar reflexively caught Jennifer and took her on his broomstick before she fell.

Time seemed to stopped as their eyes met. For the first time Jennifer felt a fire in her body when she stared into the deep olive black eyes of Samar. Samar was just appreciating Jennifer's beautiful brown eyes when they were surrounded by her team mates hugging them for their victory.

The common room was a mess. Everyone was celebrating Ranger's victory or Deadly Bludger's sore loss. Butterbear and Pastries were ordered. Even Pizzas. In spite of all this Samar was out looking for Jennifer. He finally found her in the library studying like exams were tomorrow.

"Hey Jen! What are you doing here? There is a party in the common room and here you are studying like there is no tomorrow."

"Sod off Samar!"

"Oooo Miss Queen of the Match is in a bad mood!"

Jennifer just glared daggers at him but like always he just winked and sat opposite to her. She ignored him and started leafing through her book.

"Why do you never smile, Jennifer?"

The question took Jennifer by surprise added to fact that it was Samar talking to her in such a serious tone.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have never seen you smile."

"It is just stress."

"I think it is more than that."

"What else do you think?"

"I think that you frustration about not knowing much about yourself is the reason you have forgotten to smile."

"That is not entirely true."

"Maybe, but can I tell you something? Whoever is out there looking for you, waiting for you back home wouldn't want you to be unhappy."

And with that he walked away leaving Jennifer stunned and puzzled again.


	5. Back In LOndon

BACK IN LONDON

Harry

The sky looked grey and dull. Reflecting Harry Potter's days like these Harry wondered if the universe too was offering him condolations.

After defeating Voldemort he thought he was done with experiencing the anguish of losing someone he loved. And he did everything in his power to prevent it. He had brought up the most advanced defensive wards on his apartment in muggle London in Soho. Only the Weasleys, Kreacher and Hermione were permitted to this apartment. And there it was again. Weasley. Ginny Weasley. His Ginny. My Ginny, thought Harry.

Never before had he felt such pain. The name that once upon a time brought a wide smile on his face, now brought tears in his eyes, anger and sense of revenge. He could vividly remember everything that happened since her disappearance to the day they found her corpse in a remote and deserted village of Little Hangleton, in the Riddle House, the house of Riddle Family.

Flashback

He was in his office going through some papers when the floo in his office activated. His heart started beating wildly when he heard the panicky voice of .

"Mrs. Weasley what's wrong?"

"I got an owl from Robin Harry. It says Ginny has not reached her place yet."

WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? SHE LEFT THE BURROW FOUR HOURS AGO."

"Harry you don't think that-",

But Harry did not hear the end of her sentence because his door blasted open and in came followed by Ron and Kingsley.

"Harry I think you should see this,"said in a distressed tone.  
"Not now , Ginny is-"but he was cut off by Ron.

"Yes we know . Here is a letter saying that they have Ginny as captive."  
Heart beating wildly Harry started reading the letter.

Dear Chosen One,  
Your lovely lady, the esteemed is under our control. If you want see her limbs in her delectable body come ALONE to Little Hangleton. You know where in Little Hangleton.

With sincere regards,  
Amycus Carrow.

He knew . He knew exactly what place he was referring to.

"What do you suggest we do Kingsley?" asked Ron.

"We need maximum back up and we will station them at the village perimeters. At any sign of  
struggle the team apparate to the village. We will keep an eye on you Harry."

"You think it is safe to send Harry alone."

"He is not a child Arthur. He can take care of himself. Besides if we this man gets any idea of Harry not being alone Merlin knows what he would do to ."

"He is right . When I reach there I will somehow rescue Ginny and get her out of that place and bring her to you at the team so they can catch him."

They went over the plan once more and then apparated to Little Hangleton.

It was dark when Harry reached Riddle House. The house was deserted. He could not see any sign of either Ginny or Amycus Carrow. He went inside the house to look around his wand  
held high. Just when he was in the kitchen ,he started hearing screams from outside the ran outside and saw nearly the whole on fire. A girl in front of the yard of the Riddle House was screaming for help.

People were running scared. They were screaming for help. Making a quick decision Harry sent a patronus and ran to the little girl. Within seconds he saw several broomsticks landing on the yard. The Aurors had got Harry's patronus and were getting the people to mount broomsticks. Harry took the little girl and handed her to Ron who had just landed beside him.

"Ron! Take this girl with you. And make sure everyone gets out. I am going to look for Ginny."

"But where Harry? The house is almost burned out." said Ron pointing towards the Riddle House.

Then he saw someone lurking behind the trees in the backyard of the Riddle House. The person looked towards Harry with a sneer and Harry recognized him instantly. He sprinted towards Amycus with his wand pointed forward trying to get a shot at Amycus. Amycus started running through the trees in the forest with Harry following his lead. Amycus slipped on a log and fell on the ground head first. Taking this chance Harry shouted,"Incarcerous."

Harry kneeled in front of Amycus,"Where is Ginny?" asked Harry in a threateningly low voice with his wand pointed at Amycus' neck.  
Amycus just laughed and said,"If you want see her Potter I will have to kill you . "

"Tell me where she is or I will make sure you die writhing in ME!"

"Ooo you gonna make me die the way your girlfriend did. I am so scared Potter!"

Harry was just about to cast the Cruciatius Curse when he saw a silvery Jack Russel Terrier saying in Ron's voice,"They have found a red haired girl in a cellar."

Harry stupefied Amycus and grabbing him apparated to the village.

***  
After handing Amycus to the hitwizards Harry made his way towards Ron who was waiting for him in front of the yard of the Riddle House.

"Where is she Ron?"

"I got a patronus from Dad ten minutes ago saying some Aurors found a red haired girl in cellar seriously injured in head. He said they were summoning him to recognize the girl."

Harry just nodded. He didn't want to think over what Amycus had started praying that Ginny should be alive.

They reached a place where a bunch of Aurors were gathered.

"Harry, Ron this way!"said Mike a fellow Auror.

"Have they recognized who she is Mike?" asked Ron.

"No idea, Ron."

Suddenly Ron stopped walking. He saw on the ground with his head in his hands and Kingsley supporting him, rubbing his shoulders. Kingsley looked up and saw Ron and Harry. He looked at Harry saying sorry with his eyes and then looked behind him. Following Kingsley's gaze Harry's eyes fell on a body covered with a white sheet. He went towards it and kneeled down. Heart beating wildly and hands trembling he took of the cloth .

He gasped when he saw the face of the corpse. He vaguely heard Ron screaming before he lost consciousness.

After being discharged from having spent two days in a coma Harry had marched to the Ministry to speak to Kingsley. After a discussion for four hours Kingsley said to Harry,

"Harry I understand your sense of revenge. I understand why you would think of Amycus being handed to the Dementors as a punishment for his crimes, but Harry you have to understand. I eradicated that law the first day i took the office. I can't just revoke it. You supported me strongly on that and now you backing of on your word is not going to be good for your reputation."

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE WOULD THINK OF ME! HE KILLED HER. HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME. AND I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HE DIES THE SAME DEATH." screamed Harry so loud that the window panes started crack.

It took the combined efforts of Ron,Hermione and to calm him down. He reluctantly agreed with the condition that Amycus should be sent to Azkaban for a lifetime.

It started raining. Harry wondered if the Gods were crying for him. He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Harry it is getting late. Dinner is getting cold. Please have something."

"I am not hungry Hermione." said Harry softly.

"Harry you haven't eaten in three days except for few sips of water. You will fall sick. Please Harry."

"I don't care what happens to me anymore. I want to die."

"Harry stop it please stop it! Ginny wouldn't want you living like this."said Hermione in a choking voice.

At the sound of her name Harry broke down on Hermione's shoulder. She rubbed his shoulders and said,"We all miss her Harry. I can't even imagine what you are going through right Harry this is life. You have to go has left us Harry, please for goodness sake you don't leave us."

"You are wrong Hermione."

They both turned and saw Ron standing there his eyes as red as blood.

"I heard someone say that the ones we love don't ever leave us," he turned to Harry,"They are always here." Saying that he placed his hand over Harry's heart.

Harry hugged him and he realized that he will always love Ginny, for the rest of his life.  
It will take time but it will be okay one day.

***  
Jennifer

Jennifer shot out of the bed. She looked at her bedside clock which read it was 3 o'clock in the fell back on the pillows and thought about the strangest she had had since coming coming to America her sleep was plagued with nightmares. Today she didn't have a nightmare. In the dream she heard someone crying and calling out her had sounded like a man's she rolled over and started thinking about what Samar had said for the hundredth time. She didn't know why she was making a big deal out of this. It was stupid really.

But what if it is not,said her conscious. What if he is right. I don't smile anymore. The most fun I've had since coming here is playing quidditch.

She still couldn't make out the wonderful feeling she had when she saw his i attracted to him? It is not that bad. I suppose he is good looking. Maybe I am attracted to him.  
I should talk to Penny about this.

She closed her eyes deciding that tomorrow onwards she was going to smile.

"Hi Jennifer."

Jennifer looked behind and saw Samar walking towards her. It had been a week since their talk in their in the library. It was the first time since then that she was with him for longer than ten seconds. She had been thinking of Samar more than she liked to admit. And from that she drew the conclusion that she was attracted to him. But she didn't know what to do about it.

"When someone says hi, you are supposed to greet the same to the person."

Jennifer laughed and said,"Hello Samar."

"It is a nice sound." remarked Samar.

"What ?"

"Your laugh. And it is a wonderful to hear you say hi politely rather than your usual words of greetings like,'Piss of' or 'Sod off' ."

"I want to thank you Samar."

"For what?'

"For making me realize that life is not about thinking what's going to happen in the future. It is about living in the present."

"Meh, I try."

Jennifer laughed at his words. She started to walk when Samar caught her hand and spoke softly, "Will you go out with me Jennifer?'

Jennifer barely refrained from dropping her bag. His Seeker reflexes caught the bag quickly and he handed it to her. Taking the back she started to walk away feeling angrier than ever.

"Wait Jennifer!"

She ignored him.

He caught up with her and said,"Listen I know what you are thinking. But you are wrong. I didn't say all those things about you smiling more just so would say yes when I asked you out."

His words made her stop. She turned to him and looked at him skeptically. From what she knew about him, Samar never asked girls on dates. He just flirted with them and took them to bed for a one nightstand. He was famous because of his father's name. And he used his fame to get girls. It was one of the reasons she hated him.

"Why are you asking me out?" asked Jennifer suspiciously.

"I have been thinking about you a lot this past week. Well you are beautiful err and i don't know I just have this impulse to make you my girlfriend."said Samar awkwardly.

Jennifer just kept looking at him skeptically.

"Look I know how I am with girls and until now I always wanted to be like that. That day at the match when I caught you I had this rush of feelings and I don't know what they are but I surely like them" he said with an arrogant, very Samar-like smirk.

Jennifer was now glaring daggers at him, but Samar said,"And it is not just sexual attraction. Its something more. I am asking you out based on these feelings that are not just sexual-"

But Samar didn't get to finish his sentence because Jennifer threw a fantastic bag-Bogey Hex on him.

"That was the most incredible Bat Bogey hex, Jennifer."

She turned and saw Penny standing at the doorway of her dormitory.

"He is in the hospital wing. Madam Rosetta says that he will have to say the night in the hospital wing."

"Is it that bad?" asked Jennifer.

"Yup."

"You are not mad at me are you?"

"No. Although I am a little surprised that you said no when he asked you out."

"Surprised? He is just being sweet to me so he can take me to bed. That is his new tactic." said Jennifer angrily.

"No Jen. Samar has never asked out a girl really likes you. And why did you rejected him when you feel the same way for him?" asked Penny

"How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep sometimes."

That was a revelation. Deciding to talk about this later she asked Penny,

"Penny I just don't think I am ready to be with someone. I mean after what happened-"

"I know Jen, but maybe this why you need this. You should get over your fears. It is high time you do that Jennifer."

"Penny-" but she was cut off again.

"Listen, Its time you start hanging out with guys more. You cannot stay hiding from your fears. You want to become an Auror. If you want to find yourself Samar is just the guy you need. I know he has a reputation with girls but he will never intentionally make you do what you don't want to. Half the boys in school likes you Jennifer but I never I told you because you never had a thing for them. I am only telling you this because now because you like him and he likes you . So my point is just get together."

Jennifer gave her a skeptical look and said,"Are you out of your mind! First of all I don't think I have that kind of feelings for Samar. Its just pure lust-"

"So act on it!"

"It's not that easy. I mean he is Samar. The womanizer. Do you really think that a girl like me will be okay with having sex with him? Everytime I see a strange guy looking at me I just think 'Is he going to hurt me too?What will I do then to protect myself?' You think I can go from that to having sex with Samar?" yelled Jennifer.

She sat down on her bed, her back towards Penny. Penny came towards her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders and said,"I am really sorry Jen. I didn't know about all this. Why didn't you talk to me about all this?"

Jennifer remained silent.

"Look if you don't wanna go out with him then don't. But at least try to be friends with him. He may be an idiot and a flirt but deep down he is a nice guy."

Jennifer looked at her skeptically again.

"Trust me."

Next morning she went to the hospital wing to see Samar. He was packing his clothes in a bag when she arrived at the hospital wing.

"Hey." She greeted in what she hoped, a cheerful voice.

Samar turned and smiled when he saw her. He looked really cute when he smiled like it Jen. You are here to apologize to him NOT for checking him out.

"Hiya, Jen. Wasn't expecting, you especially with that smile on your face." said Samar his signature smirk flitting on his face.

"What do you mean?' asked Jennifer confusedly.

"Well, last time when we met, the encounter wasn't exactly pleasant."

They had come to the topic so there no way of avoiding this.

'Uhm, listen," said Jennifer lamely,"I wanted to apologize for that for hexing you-"

She was cut off by Samar's loud bark of laughter. That laugh stirred something in her head and she saw blurred image of a man laughing in the exact same way as Samar. She began to feel dizzy and started to fall down but a moment later she felt strong arms around her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, just feeling a bit dizzy. My doctor said it was normal to feel dizzy when I recall something from my past or if any memory is stirred." She stopped talking. She hadn't meant to tell something like this to Samar.

"Can I get you some water?"

"No thanks I am fine." When she realized that he was still holding her she pulled away.

"Listen, as I was saying-"

"Jen please don't apologize for that. I know you misunderstood and I think I it is a honest mistake." said Samar.

Jennifer kept quiet not knowing what to say.

"But can I ask you something?" said Samar.

"What?"

"You won't hex me right, because i just got well from yesterday"s hex and I don't want to spend another night here."

"I can't guarantee that. After all this is you." Ginny said lightly.  
Samar laughed and said," Jennifer I enjoy your company immensely, even when when you say that I am a prat in various languages."

Jennifer chuckled at that.

"My point is Jennifer, will you be friends with me?"

The smile Jennifer gave him sent jolts in his stomach in a way he couldn't explain.


	6. The First Kiss

THE FIRST KISS

 _8 months later_

"And then I got out of the broom cupboard and ran away."

Jennifer laughed heartily. She, Penny, Ted and Samar were by the window in the common room. It was one of those days where Samar would come back from a disastrous date and tell them about it.

"Alright you lot. I am going to bed." announced Jennifer.

"Yeah me too." said Penny.

"Oh come on you ladies! It's Saturday night. You don't go to bed at 11 p.m on Saturdays." whined Samar.

"Samar exams are coming up next week. We really should maintain some discipline now in our studies."said Jennifer

"Oh boo hoo Jen. Just go to bed. Don't get me to join the cult." waved off Samar.

"Fine then, Goodnight! Goodnight Ted."

"Goodnight Jen! Hey don't forget to look over my essay!" replied Ted.

"I won't. I will bring to you tomorrow at breakfast."

"So next Friday is the last day we will get to visit the Central village." said Penny while getting ready for bed. "You know Michael Gambon. He asked me out today. I might go with him."

"When are you going to ask Ted out?"asked Jennifer.

Penny whirled to face her,"You know! Did Samar tell you? I swear to God I WILL KILL HIM!"

Jennifer laughed at her facial expression,"Relax Penny! It wasn't Samar. I have known it for a while. It is not that hard to draw that conclusion when someone sees the two of you together. You both are crazy for each other everybody can say that."

Penny blushed asked in a low voice,"You haven't told any of this to Ted have you? Or Samar?"

"No I haven't."

"Good because I don't wanna start something up and then muck it up again." said Penny.

"Again?What you mean by again? Have you dated Ted before?"

"Yeah jeez Jen how can you not know that. Everyone knows that. We were the it couple during our sixth year."said Penny.

"I wasn't there remember." spoke Jennifer softly.

"Ooh er right." chuckled Penny,"Sometimes I forget that you are an immigrant."

"So why did you Ted break up?"

"Because it got too serious too soon and I wasn't ready for it."

"Ohh."

"What about you and Samar?" asked Penny with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"What about me and Samar?"asked Jennifer nervously.

"I have eyes too you know. I saw you flirting back at him the other day. Also I once saw you looking at his ass for more than ten seconds -"

"Okay okay I get it. You know I like Samar." admitted Jennifer.

Penny just looked smug and said,"So are you going to do anything about it?"

"I don't know," answered Jennifer dully,"I mean I like him a lot. Today I am here recovered from my accident and a lot of it because of Samar. Opening up to him about the rape was by far the best decision I made. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be comfortable with guys this soon. He is just my male best friend Penny. But lately I have been wanting to do more than just hang out with him. I mean the other day when I saw him flirting with that girl I wanted to do nothing but hex that that make sense?" said Jennifer.

"If you like him so much then why haven't you asked him out?" asked Penny.

"Well, I don't know if he likes me back."

"Okay now that is ridiculous. He is head over heels in love with you Jennifer. Everyone knows that." said Penny exasperatedly.

"Yeah head over heels in love with me and sleeping with practically the whole female population of Princeton."scoffed Jennifer

"Jennifer he knows that you are not that type of girl who rushes into things like this and that's why he is biding his time. Look listen why don't you talk to him about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah maybe."

She was sitting in the library when Samar joined her.

"Hey Red wassup?" he greeted.

Jennifer grimaced,"What is it Seamus? When are you going to stop giving me stupid names?"

Samar just looked at her perplexed.

"What?" asked Jennifer.

"You just called me Seamus."

"I did",said Jennifer suddenly realizing she had indeed called him Seamus. _Where did that come from?_ , she thought.

Seeing her puzzled expression Samar said, " Well maybe this Seamus character is someone from your past life. Maybe this person looked like me or something."

Jennifer laughed and said,"I don't think there is someone else like you Samar."

"Are you flirting with me Miss Neveu?"

"I wouldn't dare . Anyway why are you here?"

"Oh I almost forgot. You weren't there at dinner so I thought you would be locked up in the library as always. Its almost past curfew. Come on let's go back to the common room."

Jennifer collected her stuff and the two of them ran from library to avoid being detected by the caretaker.

"Wait wait I hear footsteps", said Jennifer to Samar.

"Yeah I hear it too", he said looking around. He took her hand and led her to a nearby broom cupboard and said, "Lets hide in here till the coast is clear."

He opened the door and both of them got inside. A few seconds later they heard footsteps and then a while later the footsteps faded.

"Whew that was close", said Samar. But Jennifer wasn't hearing him. The cupboard was too warm and they were standing too close and his face was just millimeters away from hers. He looked at her and slowly tipped her chin up and brought his mouth down to hers...

"Hi Jen got your homework done?"

Jennifer came back to her dormitory to find Penny sitting on her bed wearing her nightdress and brushing her hair.

"Oh yeah I finally finished it." said Jennifer unable to meet Penny's eyes.

"What's wrong Jen? You look like you have been clubbed on the head." said Penny scrutinizing Jennifer.

"Nothing." said Jennifer still not looking at Penny.

"No something has happened and you are not telling me. Come on tell me what happened!" Penny took Jennifer's hand and spun her around

.

"Hey its nothing serious. Its just that-" said Jennifer unable to explain what had just transpired

"Samar and I- well we kissed."

Penny let a shout of delight and asked,"Tell me exactly how it happened. Every little detail."

Jennifer explained what lead to the kiss and ended up telling her that Samar asked her out.

Penny asked,"What did you tell him? You told him yes didn't you. I would be fucking furious with if you have said no to him."

Smiling to herself Jennifer said,"I said yes and we decided to go to Central Village this weekend."

Having said that she excused herself to bathroom and began to undress. She didn't Penny that all the while she and Samar talked about their first date she felt a weird sense of deja vu.

 _I must have had this conversation with someone in the past. I wish I knew who it was._


End file.
